


One Step at a Time

by GuyOfShy



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Kiana hurt her foot during another combat exercise, so Mei is helping her walk (again) to class. She just has to get her out of bed first.





	One Step at a Time

Kiana slid her shoe on as gingerly as possible, yet couldn’t help wincing as she pushed her foot in and a fire seared through her ankle.

“Ow…” She blew a breath which grew into a yawn out up to the ceiling while waiting for the pain to pass, before looking at Mei, who had brought her backpack to her and stood patiently by their bedside. “I guess I’m not walking quite yet after all. Thanks for packing my bag for me. And for making some yummy breakfast, as always.” Kiana smirked shyly, hoping Mei wasn’t too upset with her.

But Mei, patient and caring as always, smiled to reassure her that she wasn’t. “Just let me know if there’s anything else I can do. I’ll help you wherever you want to go, and carry you if you want me to, although I know you don’t really want to go class right now.”

“Nah, it’s alright. A sprained ankle is a pretty lame excuse to not to go class,” Kiana said, ignoring like usual Mei’s offer to carry her. As sweet as it was, Kiana felt guilty for even considering making her do that. “But I’m more upset that I won’t be able to participate in gym today… so you’re just going to have to put in some extra work for me!”

“I am? I don’t know about that… those are big shoes you’re asking me to fill, Miss Star Athlete.”

“Well, I don’t wanna brag,” Kiana said, despite her cool grin.

“You’re one of, if not the fastest runner at St. Freya. I think you deserve some bragging rights.”

“Bragging rights are no good when Miss Star Athlete’s stuck with a sprained ankle,” Kiana sighed, plopping backwards down on the bed. “You’re catching up yourself though. Our morning jogs really seem to be helping!”

“They are. Although, getting you out of bed in the morning to go running is just as difficult as always.”

Kiana pushed herself up to frown at Mei, offended by her accusation despite it being entirely true. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I just don’t understand how it takes so much to get someone as energetic and physically fit as you out of bed in the morning…”

“It only takes a few minutes of some snuggling from you! I wouldn’t be able to look forward to any part of my day without you in it Mei. You’re the best part! And hey, I got up early today anyway!”

“I’m only kidding,” Mei giggled. “But I’m glad that you think of me that way.”

“Of course I do. Don’t ever doubt it for a second! So, Miss Best Part of My Day and My Life, do you think we could cuddle some more before we go? I’d be a lot less upset about getting up,” Kiana mused, tilting her head with a rather coy grin.

“That’s quite the nickname,” Mei murmured, her face warming at Kiana’s sincerity.

“You definitely deserve it! And bragging rights too, for being the best cuddler!”

“...You’re pretty good yourself,” Mei said shyly, her blush now kindling with her own honesty.

“In that case, cuddles!” Kiana grinned, opening her arms as an invitation.

“But we already did earlier.”

“Please?”

“How greedy you can be at times, as well,” Mei sighed. “I’ll cuddle with you some more _after_ class. Is that fair?”

“Mmm, alright…” Kiana pouted, but perked up suddenly. She scooted toward the edge of the bed while taking care not to bump her foot. She felt bad for having Mei help, but also so happy that she was here to lend a hand; Mei extended hers to help Kiana up onto her good foot. Kiana then laid her arm over Mei’s shoulder to lean on her for support. After adjusting herself a bit more, she pointed at the door and hopped her first step toward it.

“Okay. To class!”

“I’ve never heard you so excited about classes,” Mei chuckled.

“I just don’t want to make either of us late because of me,” Kiana said as she hobbled toward the door with Mei guiding her.

“I wish you would let me carry you there…” Mei tried one last time, but Kiana rejected her with the same groan as always. “Please, Kiana?”

“Not happening! As much as I would love that, you already had to piggyback me last week when I was so exhausted after the homecoming festival, and I’d feel bad having to make you do it again.”

“But I feel bad for letting you walk everywhere…”

“It’s alright, because I have you here to help!” Kiana cheered, stopping for a moment to turn and hug Mei.

“I really don’t mind…” Mei let her know every time, but reminded her again anyway. Mei enjoyed letting Kiana ride on her back from time to time anyway with how cuddly she could be, however silly she felt admitting it. Though she was sure that Kiana knew that already, and yet, she never accepted her offer. “But you have to promise me that if you’re in pain or your leg gets tired that you’ll let me carry you.”

Kiana’s shoulders slumped, but her pouting ceased immediately when Mei pushed her away to look firmly at her. Mei didn’t like being hard on Kiana, but had learned from her that the only way to win against her stubbornness was with her own.

“Kiana…”

“Alright! Fine…” Rather than cross her arms, Kiana squeezed Mei tighter and huffed.

“Thank you.” Mei pushed Kiana away just enough to peck her on the forehead, bringing the brightest of smiles to her face.

“With all that out of the way; to class! Again!”

Mei made a very conscious effort not to spoil Kiana with kisses, but her grin or blush or giggle afterwards was too sweet to resist at times. But Mei quieted her urges and led Kiana into the elevator to the first floor of the dorms, then out across the courtyard in the brisk morning light. The only other students commuting this early were the morning folk, with the earlier of them including Bronya, who was likely already in waiting in class.

“Still, it was very generous of Bronya to offer to let you ride Project Bunny to and from class.”

“Yeah… but Bronya always gets up way earlier than us, and I don’t want anyone intruding on our morning walk alone time anyway.” Kiana shuffled closer to Mei, offended even at the thought despite how Bronya tended to leave them to themselves.

Kiana’s stubbornness earned yet another sigh from Mei, but she couldn’t help thinking it sweet that she wanted to stay with her so badly. Yet inwardly Mei worried about how often things like this happened. It seemed like hardly a week could go by without Kiana spraining or pulling something during gym or combat exercises. Her injuries were rarely due to her clumsiness or incorrect form as one would suspect, and more often resulted from her simply trying too hard and pushing herself, which Mei found nothing short of admirable nonetheless.

How Kiana could make her feel happy and worried and inspired all at once, Mei normally would have found curious, but now could chalk up to simply being in love with her.

“Mei?”

“Hm? Yes?” She snapped to, hoping that she hadn’t ignored Kiana being in pain, especially after being lost in her own mental concerns for her. Glancing at her foot and her posture, Mei found nothing wrong, and looking up saw Kiana grinning at her.

“Thanks again for your help, and your patience. I know we’re moving a little slowly.”

Perhaps even more admirable to Mei was how Kiana remained in high spirits despite her pain. Kiana always claimed that it was because she had her girlfriend there to cheer her up, which always cheered Mei up in return, glad to be able to make her happy when she needed it.

“Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Even if I am hobbling along and using you as a crutch?”

“I said I don’t mind carrying you, remember?” Mei glanced as earnestly as she could, despite knowing that Kiana was only joking.

“Well I do. But don’t worry, I won’t break my promise. Since you’re with me I feel perfectly fine right now!”

“Good. Let’s keep it that way!” Mei leaned in to kiss her on the cheek to make her smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> In the first fic I posted I said I wanted write more Kiana/Mei, but tragically, very soon after that I stopped playing Honkai. I just didn’t have the time to devote to a non-idle gacha. However, I recently picked it back up and successfully got HoV Kiana from the last banner and now I’m trying to ease back in. And GOODNESS did I miss these two so much! I got an itch to write some KiaMei immediately, and so here I am.
> 
> I know; I wrote Mei helping a tired/hurt Kiana walk around again, but I liked the idea and wanted to get something out quick so I ran with it. I’m still figuring out how to write Kiana and her quirks, but other than that please let me know what you think! I promise it’ll be something different next time (yes there will be more eventually, but I have a boatload of fics to write for other fandoms first [including a Sakura/Kallen fic at some point!], so it’ll be a while before that happens).
> 
> Until then, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! And of course, add me on Honkai if you want! My ID is 101110226.


End file.
